


Gamechanger

by Slynx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chess Metaphors, Developing Relationship, Friendship, Jack and Gabe are nerds, M/M, Omnic Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slynx/pseuds/Slynx
Summary: The Omnic Crisis rages on without an end in sight. It will take an unorthodox solution to save humanity...and Colonel Gabriel Reyes and Major Jack Morrison are just the soldiers to find it.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2019





	Gamechanger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyKnight33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnight33/gifts).



> For the incredible LadyKnight33-!! Hope your holidays are amazing- wishing you all the best!!

"Pawn to D4."

"Pawn to D5."

Easy block. Gabriel smirked. "Pawn to C4."

A muscle under Jack's eye twitched as he attempted to hold back a barked laugh. "Really? A Queen's Gambit?"

"It worked for the Russians." A wide-shouldered shrug followed, hazel eyes brightening in mirth as Jack snorted and declined the move with a second pawn to E6. Ah. A Slav defense? Good play. "Even Fischer used it once."

"Against Spassky." Jack countered the white knight with a bishop. "Cheap move against an actual Russian."

"Possibly. Though you could say the same of Spassky. Poor guy really thought he had all of Fischer's moves planned out only to have a twenty year-old pull the rug out from under him." One finger slid the white bishop into place behind the second placed knight.

Jack scoffed. "Queen's Gambit is one of the oldest moves in the game. You'd think a grandmaster would be ready for something like that."

"That's the trick, isn't it?" Gabe castled, the smirk growing as Jack copied him on the opposite side. "Why even attempt it? Could have been a long con. Could have even been a spur-of-the-moment decision." The rooks snuck into place along row one, their knights circling each other in an old-fashioned stand-off. "My guess is it was an intentional middle finger. It was the Cold War, after all."

Down a bishop. Damn. Jack grimaced, foot tapping idly against the metal chair leg with a dull thump, muffled by the dirt floor. Damn! Another pawn? Gabe's rook slid right between his own pieces, forcing him to shift a knight backwards to avoid further damage. "Nothing like a 'fuck you and your country' in true nerd-speak."

"Shut up, nerd." Gabe snickered as the man across from him sputtered, using the opportunity to shift his queen into position, knight and rook forcing Jack's pieces to shift away. "You're not wrong though."

Ha! There- got his white knight. Jack huffed, placing the plastic figurine off to the side. "It's not _that_ uncommon that I'm right." Fuck! The bishop he'd used was taken off just as quickly by the white rook. "Was that really necessary?" He retaliated with his queen, knocking aside the castle once and for all.

"All's fair in love and war." Bishop to- ah. Smart move. Gabriel tapped his chin as if in thought, index finger running down into his goatee.

…Oh no. What was he thinking _this_ time? Blue eyes narrowed. "Well? Do you have a move?"

The index finger moved down…and pushed the white queen all the way across the board to the other side. Gabriel's smirk widened to a toothy grin, the LEDs hanging from the tent's ceiling above them making him look almost more cocky than he already was.

"What?" Jack blinked. No! His king was trapped behind two pawns?! "SHIT."

"You're always rushing in. Back rank mate." Gabe chuckled, holding out a hand over the board. "Good game."

"I'm not always rushing in." Jack muttered under his breath, shaking the outstretched hand, the two locking eyes over the board and holding on for perhaps a moment too long.

"Are you really pouting right now?" Pfff-! Couldn't deny it was a cute look though.

"Fuck you."

"You wish." They began packing up the game, figurines going into ziploc sandwich bags they'd nicked from the cafeteria months ago. Now that Gabriel was leading the SEP division of the Special Forces, it took a little longer to set up time to battle than when they'd shared a room as military lab rats. But when they did manage it, the Colonel's new tented office space made for a perfect spot to sit down for a chess showdown. Even the folding table was a step up from playing cross-legged across from one another on one of the military cots or on the floor, though…Gabriel couldn't help a flicker of nostalgia as the memories of previous matches darted through his head.

"I'm going to whoop you next time." Jack proclaimed, sealing off the bag and handing it over. Every time he thought he knew Gabriel's moves, his old roommate managed to pull another trick from out of nowhere. "A back rank mate though? Really?"

Another shrug followed, Gabe grinning as he accepted the bag. "Why go to the effort of destroying a king with brute force when you can trap him behind his own lines? Seems an effective strategy."

"I suppose." A sudden thought hit Jack, feet shuffling and fatigues rustling as he stood, muscles complaining from the physical inaction during the game. Blue eyes watched attentively as Gabriel moved to the back of the tent to pack the board and pieces away, appreciatively noting the gentle way they were layered in before the footlocker was firmly pressed shut. "You know, it's probably a good thing you brought the plastic set out here."

"What, you thought I'd risk bringing a digital chess set out on a battlefield when we're fighting killer robots who like to track us via electronica?" Gabe snorted, turning back and strolling over to Jack's side, shoving at his shoulder playfully. "Unless you think we can win this war with a chess game-?"

"War isn't a game." Jack deadpanned, look quickly turning mischievous. "I figure we'd need Bobby Fischer back to have a chance at creaming a God AI in chess though."

"Nah. We'd just have to cut the connection from the AI to the chess board." He moved in closer, teasing once more. "All's fair in-"  
Gabriel stopped mid-sentence, blinking. Wait. Back up. Cut the connection? Between the AI and the-  
"Oh holy fuck, Jack." He swore, the idea clicking into place rapidly. That…could work. They stared at each other for another moment before Gabe started laughing, the sound turning a bit hysterical as he backed up, both hands sliding up into his undercut to grasp at and then clench in his hair.  
"Holy _hell_."

-

"Exploit a command and control protocol?" The hologram of General Smith's head tilted, eyes narrowing. His was among nine other blue-tinted heads currently projected within the darkness of the tent, the heads of the U.S. Military all murmuring to each other before regarding the soldier before them once more. "Explain."

Colonel Reyes straightened further, hat held respectfully in front of his dress blues as he addressed his superiors. This certainly wasn't his favorite part of being an officer, but it sure beat the hell out of being a grunt. Plus, it offered him opportunities to try new tactics he'd only speculated on…such as the one he was currently proposing. To be fair though, he'd never attempted anything quite this insane before.

"We have been operating under the belief that all omnics are running independently, in that they receive directives from God AI but act under their own volition. Instead, I propose that the God AI are using the omnic ground units as puppets under a command and control protocol. Essentially, it's a hijacking technique that allows one party to maintain connection and communication with another party, rendering them a zombie." Gabriel lifted up his mobile comm unit for General Smith and the others to see. "It's how hackers take control of electronica. It also would explain how the God AI seem to not only seem to know we're coming when our team wears electronics, but also how they can scramble our comms and, potentially, jam our weaponry." Malfunctioning rifles had been a major issue from day one, much to every soldier's chagrin. Morale was at an all-time low.

The murmurs grew louder, all parties seemingly about to simultaneously offer their opinion when General Smith cut them off with a severe look under snow-white bangs. "Colonel, this would be an unprecedented leap forward if we were able to disable the communications between AI and omics. How far would you be willing to go to test this theory?"

Fire lit behind Gabriel's eyes, a smile tugging at his lips. "As far as you'd be willing to let us go, sir."

The room fell silent, the connection muted momentarily. The talking heads conversed silently. Gabriel's smile only widened further as he watched the lips move. 'Could work', 'risky', 'worth a try'? By the time the audio came back, he already had his answer. All the same, hearing the General say it aloud was the icing on the cake.

"Send us a battle plan by 2300 for us to consider. If you are correct, this could change the course of the war."

"Yes sir." Gabriel snapped to salute, unable to help the smug little grin that snuck to his face. "I hope to, sir."

A few scoffs echoed from the other side of the line. General Smith merely quirked a brow. "Good luck, soldier."

-

The Charleston Omnium was relatively small and newer than its international companions. Both factors (along with its location) made it an ideal testing ground, even the natural summer temperatures working in their favor to partially mask their heat signatures.

Palmetto sweat dripped down onto seven motionless figures crouched in the overgrown bushes surrounding the enclosures. Gabriel knelt in the front, green and steel camouflage paint smeared over his face just as it was with the other six, skin and fatigues blending into the foliage perfectly under the South Carolina sun. Not a single piece of electronica was held between them, save for powered-down pulse rifles strapped to each back and even they had not escaped the sticky camouflage treatment. This would be hell to wash out later, Gabriel noted amusedly. Seeing Jack's blonde turn to a silver was a treat unto its own. He made note to give his friend hell later about becoming the world's sexiest grandpa to take down the omnics. Heh.

Patterns, patterns….the omnics moved around the enclosure before them in seemingly random movements, but he could tell right away that something about it all was too strict to be without some sort of plan. Motioning up Captain Roberts, Gabriel pointed between three that seemed more regular than the rest, the two conversing in stilted sign language to determine the best approach. Every member of the team for Operation Maynard was a specialist in their own regard, each an officer that had been called in to form a team of the best SEP had to offer. Roberts was tactical head after Gabriel and arguably the stealthiest of the team. Captain Abella was their computer tech whiz, a self-proclaimed battle hacker. Major Rodriguez, their electronics expert, could disassemble and reassemble a corporate circuit board in hours. First Lieutenant Pollock was the best medic to come from SEP and First Lieutenant Petersen rounded them out as one of the few who was not only an expert martial artist, but also trained in the weak spots of all known ground troop omnics (Gabriel had seen her take down a unit with her bare hands).

And, of course, Major Morrison sat between them all. Weapons specialist and literal Jack-of-all-trades, the Indiana native was Gabriel's first pick for the team. There was just something about him that made every team better, Jack's natural charisma and confidence enough to fire up even the most lackluster troops. There was no one Gabriel would rather have by his side. Roberts gave a quick affirmation of the plan and moved back into place, the Colonel looking back to catch Jack's eye for just a moment. Blues connected, small smiles exchanged. A silvery-green nod of encouragement. Gabriel's heart pounded, a nod of determination given back.

Asymmetrical warfare relied on small, simply-armed groups to take down bigger targets. With no electronica on them for the AI to track, their advantage remained in staying unseen until the very last moment. All seven rose on Gabriel's signal, footsteps silent as they moved as one. They slip by the security patrol in a sprint, narrowly avoiding the next omnic patrol. As Roberts had cleverly ascertained, they had been timed to match normal human movement…which held no issue for the superhuman speed of the SEP troops. They did not slow once inside, but a palpable excitement seems to dog their steps. It's the first time ever than an American team had managed to make it inside an omnium.

Cameras dot every hallway, Rodriguez taking the lead to keep them in blind spots as long as possible. Satellite images of omniums still in the construction phase had given them enough data to estimate where to turn and when. Despite memorizing every map he could get his hands on, Gabriel knew deep down that it was only a matter of time before they ran out of room to maneuver around the- ah. Well shit.

Three cameras swiveled on them, an alarm blaring throughout the facility just after the seven had begun to sprint. Doors slammed shut around them, heavy metal slabs attempting to lock them in, but the attempt was useless. After all, the team wasn't attempting to get out.

They plowed straight into the main server room, all seven flying into action as an electronic roar rang out before them. Gabriel took point, covering Abella and Rodriguez as they begin to rip into one of the servers. Omnics began to pour in, Roberts and Petersen guarding on the left as Jack took the right, he and Gabriel exchanging fierce smiles as weapons rise. They'd always treated every battle as a competition, this time clearly no different than the rest despite the stakes. That said, the weaponry was a bit different than past times. Finding guns without any sort of attached or internal electronica was easier said than done, most of the team settling on M16s including Jack. Gabriel, however, had picked out specially 3D printed double shotguns. Sure, the reload time was crap, but the soldiers who had given him shit before fell silent when he'd taken down eight omnics in eight shots. Well…everyone but _Jack_ had shut up about it.

"Having fun over there?" Jack mowed down another row of ground units that had tried to sneak up behind them, the Major slamming another clip into the gun and ducking under another volley of shots that appeared to almost sizzle his currently grey hair.

"Shut up, nerd." Gabriel huffed, finishing the reload and picking off another four with the comforting BLAM, BLAM, KA-BLAM BLAM of the shotguns. Number five tried to jump on them from above, the shotguns nailing it midair and sending the metal carcass jolting back and off to the side.

" _I'm_ the nerd?" Another clip, another razed line of omnics down with bulletholes lining the compartments hiding their central processing units. Jack turned just enough to waggle his eyebrows at his best friend. "I believe you are the one who named this Operation Maynard, _nerd_."

Yeah, okay. Gabe grinned even while ducking down to reload again. How could he resist the reference though? They were dealing with a God AI self-named 'Blackbeard', after all.

"God, do you two ever stop flirting?" Roberts groaned. "Yo Abella, give us some good news?!"

"Colonel Reyes was right!" Abella's fingers flew over the keyboard Rodriguez had wired in, her eyes zeroed in on the display before them. "There's a command and control protocol in place and it's MASSIVE. I need a few more minutes."

"Can do." Petersen rose up and slung the M16 around, safety in place as she drove it into the side of an omnic that dared get too close, the unit's chest piece crunching and shattering under the attack. "Let's see them- ERK." A shot sent the martial arts specialist flying backwards, Pollock sliding up to her side with a kit at the ready.

"Stay down for a moment. The wound isn't critical." Pollock grimaced up at the others as pressed sealant into the hole in Petersen's shoulder. Guns reloaded, Gabriel traded nods with the medic before rising up to knock back a few more of the omnics. At this rate, it wouldn't take but a few more minutes for the bots to overwhelm them, much to his chagrin. Tension rose again, units flooding in from all sides, and then, suddenly, a voice rose from above like a true God on high.

 _'SOLDIERS, YOU DO NOT HAVE THE CAPACITY TO DESTROY BLACKBEARD.'_ The AI roared, the steel floor vibrating beneath their feet from the audial wrath. Gabriel noted in surprise that the sound seemed to be generating not from the omnium but en masse from the units themselves. _'BLACKBEARD WILL NOT BE DENIED. YOU MUST BE NEGATED.'_

"Got it!" Abella whooped in triumph, grinning back at her teammates. "Protocol down in three- two- one-"

A wave of omnics threatened to breach the server room from above- and simultaneously dropped from the sky like rain. The team fell back to dodge the metallic storm, Gabriel suddenly short of breath in the face of an impossible victory.  
"DRAW!"

Seven pulse rifles powered up, all aimed at the server unit storing the now-disabled protocol. Chins lifted, each SEP member falling to one knee to lock on to the target, even Petersen holding hers one-handed and most likely running on pure spite at this point. Colonel Reyes flicked off his safety, six clicks beside him echoing in the empty time, hours drawing by in mere milliseconds of anticipation. 

"FIRE."

The explosion nearly blew them off their feet, heat washing over them. An electronic wail rose up and out of the fiery wiring, lights flashing wildly as the team booked it out. Confused omnics stumbled around them, one even going to far as to apologize quietly for being in the way as they passed it, Jack and Gabe exchanging adrenaline-laced amazement. The units were non-hostile while not under AI control! It was an incredible discovery all on its own and it wasn't until all seven were back on their dropship two clicks out, Petersen in the corner being treated by Pollock and the other three in the corner attempting to wipe the camouflage paint off with rubbing alcohol wipes, that Gabe allowed himself to laugh, eyes wild as the craft took off and flew over the omnium that appeared to be evacuating. 

"Maynard takes down Blackbeard yet again." Jack said quietly, peering out the window as his side pressed to Gabe's, a chuckle rising from his green and steel throat. "Aptly named operation, nerd."

Gabriel pressed back, relishing the warmth as a smile stretched across his face to the point of pain. "Takes one to know one, nerd." He watched the omnium disappear under the cover of Palmettos, the sparkling ocean taking over the view as they soared over the coast. He shook his head in both disbelief and relief. "Back rank mate, Blackbeard."

-

The higher ups were calling it a victory. Despite the fact that the AI 'Blackbeard' was still active, it was completely disconnected from its troops and therefore disabled beyond the point of repair without assistance. Tech crew from all sides of the U.S. Military had converged on the Charleston omnium, currently preoccupied with keeping the God contained. It's the first time an omnium had been so thoroughly subdued in America and the media played it up, as expected. When asked how the victory was achieved, General Smith admitted that the strategy was based around a chess move called 'back rank mate', wherein the King was blockaded by hostile forces and trapped behind its own lines, the rationale being that brute force was not needed when a tactical victory could be achieved. Smith admitted openly that the strategy was not his and, when pressed as to whose it was, replied secretively that a statement would be released shortly with said information before ending the conference.

The members of Operation Maynard watched the media disperse onscreen before the tv broadcasting switched back to pundits who ensured their listeners that they would explain all, the six soldiers giving a cheer and raising their glasses from the bar in a mock salute. 

"Hope Gabriel gets back here soon. He'd get a kick out of watching the reporters fall over themselves to make up crazy theories about the 'originator of the back rank mate strategy'." Jack snickered, kicking back gulp of beer. Externally, he's fine, but internally…an odd worry is rising. Why had Gabe been pulled aside the moment they'd landed? Sure, his friend had assured him that everything was fine but…something felt wrong. No one had seen Gabriel since. 

"Yeah. There's that." Petersen had one arm in a sling, but that didn't keep her from chugging half a beer, lowering the glass to the bar to wipe her mouth one-handed while smirking. "Plus, I bet you want him here so you can pine over him in close quarters."

"PFF-" Pollock snorted into his beer, realizing his mistake too late as the alcohol went up his nose. Roberts, Abella, Rodriguez, and Petersen got a good laugh in at the predicament, cocktail napkins flying over in wads to help with the mess as Jack rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"Did I miss a joke?" The nonchalant voice echoed not far off to his left, familiar and teasing.

Jack jerked in surprise, nearly jumping off of the bar stool. Gabriel stood there looking innocently bashful in fatigue pants, jacket slung over one shoulder, a bright, almost mischievous look sent Jack's way giving away the truth of the situation. …It took him a moment to realize he hadn't responded, Jack's mouth opening and closing wordlessly. Gabe chuckled before walking up and patting Jack's shoulder almost sympathetically, ordering a drink as the rest of the crew realized seconds later that he'd arrived.

"REYES! You sly dog." Rodriguez moved over, arm slung over Gabriel's shoulders as they all cheered. "Can't believe you used a nerd trick to get us in there. Never knew you had it in you." They all crowded in, raising their glasses once more in salute-

-and it all blurred a bit from there. Jack sat back in one of the booths hours later, jacket off and on the seat beside him as he nursed his fifth (?) drink. It was amid another raucous tale from Abella that a hand slid under his elbow, Jack letting himself be pulled away and up the stairs he'd seen upon walking in, the bar opening up into a flat, deserted rooftop. The lights over downtown Charleston had dimmed just enough in the early morning hours for the stars to visibly dot the sky, twinkling like the fairy lights his mother had loved to string around the living room-

Gabriel stood before him. It was then that Jack could see the exhaustion behind the determination that stood plainly on his best friend's face. He imagined that he could see the stars reflecting in Gabe's hair, hints of the grey paint lingering despite best efforts. They stayed silent for a few minutes longer, simply enjoying the view. Jack swore he could smell fresh pralines not far away, perhaps from a bakery getting an early start, but it did nothing to fend off the somber look Gabe was levelling at the sky. Finally, Gabriel began to speak.

At the United Nations' behest, an international team was being put together to take down the omniums. They’d been looking for potential candidates for the past few weeks on a hunt spanning every country and every possible faction. Now, due mostly to the success with Blackbeard but also partially due to previous accomplishments of his teams and strategies employed, they'd asked Gabriel to not only join…but LEAD the team as Commander. Jack was struck speechless, sputtering for a moment before immediately turning to face him.

"Congratulations! This is _huge_ , I-" and it's in that moment that he realizes what he's missing. This was- this- would take Gabriel away, won't it. Jack took a moment to breathe, looking away again.  
"Where will you be fighting?" He asked quietly. "If you're allowed to divulge that information."

It took Gabe a moment to reply. "Although I've accepted the position, no data has been given yet on locations."

 _Accepted the position._ Jack felt his breath hitch. He'd already accepted?

Gabriel grimaced. "Where do you think I've been for the past few hours?" Already, they'd wanted him to start thinking about potential team members. Plenty of names had surfaced, some obvious picks over others. One from the Ironclad Guild, the German Crusaders, and even a sniper from the Egyptian military (codename: Horus) had been offered up. He said as much to Jack, arms crossing over his chest. "Another name came up. One I recognized. They were nearly an automatic pick but-" he paused, looking upwards again, the stars twinkling reassuredly. "I figured that if I got a choice to join, everyone should have a choice to join. It's only fair."

Jack nodded slowly. As much as it hurt to know that they were about to be separated, he knew that the UN had picked the right person. Gabe was a great leader and cared about his team; always had, always would. They- what? A metallic disk is held out to him, Jack blinking in confusion as he took it, examining the surprisingly light object. A partial peace sign was emblazoned on the front in yellow and white, crooking up in the middle with a tiny space between. Something to remember Gabriel by perhaps-? A wave of sorrow slammed home, threatening to overwhelm him, but he silently resolved himself to stay strong in the light of his friend’s success. His thumb swept over the symbol almost automatically, Jack looking back up and nearly taking a step backwards at the suddenly intense look leveled his way.

"Join Overwatch." Gabriel finally said. Jack was staring at him in something akin to disbelief. Did he really think Gabe would have left him behind? "There's no one I'd rather have by my side for this." He'd agonized over the walk back to the rendezvous at the bar whether Jack might say no, agonized as they'd all chatted together downstairs, knowing Jack had wanted to go home after the war, knowing that this would take them farther away from home than they'd both ever been. But if he was going to do this, he wanted Jack with him. They were better together. Always had been, always would be.

Jack inhaled sharply. Doing this meant leaving everything behind in the hope that it could work, that it _would_ work, that Gabe could lead them to victory-

Exhaling, he reached out, hand closing firmly around one of Gabe's. This was their chance to end the war, TRULY end it. Jack grinned.

"If you think you're going anywhere without me, you're sadly mistaken."

They stared at each other, then simultaneously burst into laughter. Gabriel squeezed back, their hands remaining linked for a moment more before dropping, the metallic Overwatch symbol slipped into Jack's pocket as they turned back towards the rooftop entrance to the bar, both hearts and heads lighter than they'd been in months.

"Lead the way," Jack reached out and ruffled Gabe's undercut, Gabriel swatting back as they both snickered. _"Commander."_

"Shut uuuup." Gabriel groaned, missing on the next swat and dodging a smack from Jack with a quick shift to the side, the future Commander of Overwatch blowing a loud raspberry Jack's way as they darted down the stairs. Roberts and the rest were waiting for them back at the booth.

"Oy. Did you two get all the- all the _you know what_ out of the way?" Roberts slurred, leaning against Abella to stay upright. "Or do we have to keep putting up with all yer flirting for the next few years?"

Gabriel's eyes rolled, Jack snickering. He'd miss all of the team antics, despite all of the ribbing he and Gabriel received. Best to enjoy it while it lasted, right? He ordered another drink for himself, the crew roaring in approval as he raised a glass-

Gabriel raised a new glass of his own and clinked it softly against Jack's, the two exchanging a knowing look.

To SEP. To Overwatch. To ending the war.

To them.


End file.
